The True King
by Bittersweet Treats
Summary: The trip to Okinawa was a disaster. Not only did we fail to kill Koro-sensei, but we also ran into my brother. To make matters worse, the beast inside is waking up. I don't know what to do!
1. The True King

**This one-shot takes place when they are on Okinawa Island before they meet Takaoka, but when they are on their way to his location**

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

The lavishly fancy halls were silent around them, their walls decorated with intricate picture frames and swirly wallpaper. The tables that were placed strategically for optimal use had intricately carved vases with beautiful flowers.

The only sound that could be heard was the quiet padding of feet on the thick carpet and soft breathing of the class. I nervously shifted the bag Koro-sensei was in between his hands. Something about this situation seemed wrong.

When the class finally reached the door that we were looking for, Karasuma-sensei looked once around at us students, then he pushed open the door.

The room behind the Mahagony door was a meeting room. A large table was placed in the middle of the room. Black spinny chairs were set around it. The wall facing the entrance had a tv on it. The TV was on, and a small bubble with 'Phillips' written in the centre was floating around.

After everyone crowded into the room, the door slammed shut. It put the entire class on edge.

"Stay on guard. We don't know if something will jump out and attack us." Karasuma-sensei said, his grip on the gun in his hands tightening.

"There is no need. I promise that I will not hurt you." A cold male voice sneered from the TV.

The classes focus shifted to it. The screen had brightened to reveal a scarred face. I felt my stomach curl when I saw the man.

The bag that Koro-sensei was in dropped to the flood with a loud thud. He rolled a couple of feet away, and all eyes in the room turned to look at me. Some were, and some were confused.

"Ah, Nagisa." The man drawled, "How are you?"

His peeling face almost didn't look human. His eyes were cold and dull like he was half dead, and he should have been dead.

I took a stumbling step back, my eyes widened in panic, "H-how?"

"You're wondering how I'm still alive. Hmm? That is an excellent question, isn't it?"

The man manoeuvred out of the chair to the front of the desk.

"Well, you should know. As Mum and Dad's favourite child, they did everything that they could to keep me alive. Dad hired top of the line scientists and doctors. My skin was replaced entirely with lab-produced skin. My organs were also replaced. I'm almost an entirely new person. I mean, the only things that are the same are the memories and some of the facial features."

I shivered, seeing things that no one else could. I knew what the man was talking about. I had had nightmares for weeks after it had happened.

The police investigation ended when they found out what my brother was trying to do. He had been confirmed to be dead. He should be dead, it didn't matter if doctors had gotten his body. He overstepped his boundaries, and I snapped. He should be gone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Terasika asked angrily.

Koro-sensei was looked directly at me from the floor. His eyes were filled with worry.

"Nagisa, do you know this man?"

The man ignored the question, as did I. I couldn't even really hear them. They all sounded so far away.

"Do you remember it? Do you remember me pleading? Do you remember mum and dad yelling at you?"

He just continued taunting me. The memories, paired with his voice made it hard to focus on my classmates. They were all whispering amongst each other.

The world around me grew dark until it was only the two of us. Ryoma was no longer on the TV but in the room with me. There was a python wrapped around my body, curling sleepily. It was just like that night.

The snake stirred when I took a struggling breath.

I shoved myself from this, trying to keep a hold of my morals and sanity. I closed my eyes, and the world fell back around me. I could feel my classmates again.

When I did open my eyes, my brothers face broke out into a grin.

"I know that your itching to finish it. That beast inside you wants to finish what it started. Why don't you come and find me?" He taunted.

I closed my eyes again, ignoring his words. It was all lost when a hand landed on my shoulder. My control slipped. The world faded away once again.

The scaled creature wrapped around my body snapped its icy blue eyes open. Its gaze met mine. I shivered with the sudden coldness that filled me.

For the first time in three years, the python was awake. The creature that had ruined my life.

I twitched and then fell into the darkness when something cold was injected into my neck.

I floated through the empty void that twisted around me. I could tell that I wasn't alone in it because the warm scaley feeling that crawled over my skin.

When I finally returned to my body, the feeling of scales against my skin faded.

Cold surrounded me. Cold metal to be specific. My breath formed a cloud in front of my face. It was freezing.

When I tried to sit up, I groaned in pain. Actual frost was forming over my skin. I blinked several times, wanting the clouds in my vision to fade.

I was in what appeared to be a small cage. It was made entirely of metal, and it was small enough that I could barely move.

A loud bang interrupted my train of thought. I covered my ears as the loud noise echoed.

"Are you trying to make me go deaf?" An annoyed Karma groggily asked.

"Sorry," Terasika's gruff voice answered, "I was trying to get out."

Karma snorted unimpressed.

A moment of silence passed, and then Karasuma-sensei broke it.

"We need to know all of who is here."

It was Bitch sensei who answered, "We could have them call their seat number. I don't think Koro-sensei is in here considering he isn't blabbing on about something."

"Alright then. We know that both Irina and I are here. Seat one?"

Students began to call their numbers, but when Hinano called hers, Nagisa knew that he wouldn't be able to speak.

He tried to at least croak out a number eleven, but his throat felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls, and his lungs weren't working correctly.

"Nagisa isn't here. Continue." Bitch-sensei prompted after a moment.

Soon, all of the students were accounted for except Nagisa. Kayano tried to reason it.

"He did seem like he knew the man that we were talking to. In fact, that man seemed surprising 'close.'" Her voice was filled with sarcasm when she spoke.

I closed my eyes as the air around me became even more stuffy. I whimpered quietly.

Karma's voice filled the air, "Actually, Nagisa is claustrophobic. He might not be able to answer because he's panicking."

I tried to respond. Confirm what Karma was saying. To send any sort of message that I could, but my body refused to listen.

A faint hiss left my lips. It was a snakelike hiss, and it reverberated around my cage. I gasped quietly as I brought a hand to my face.

Scales ran from the back of my hands and up my arms, disappearing into my sleeve. When I touched my cheeks, I could also feel more scales. I sniffed the air, and a forked tongue darted out of my mouth to aid it. My canines were sharp enough to cut into the skin. Anger at my brother for forcing this to happen to me, anger at myself for losing control began to boil up inside.

Rage and panic began to cloud my thoughts. I tried to calm myself down, decided to let reason overrule emotions, but the walls looked like they were starting to close in.

I had to get out. I had to get out!

My body jolted as I flung myself at one of the walls. A loud clank filled the air when my cage hit something. The redhead's voice filled the air again.

"Nagisa?"

Panic overtook the anger and reason. I thrashed again. If I didn't get out, I would suffocate. My brother would kill me.

"Nagisa, calm down!" karma called above the clanging and shouts. Suddenly, when I slammed into another wall of the small cage, the cage tipped. I felt the weightlessness of being in air fill me, and then a loud bang as I hit the ground. My eyes closed against the pain of landing on my arm and rolled.

The movement finally stopped. I took a long deep breath, trying to calm down. I shivered again, but not from the cold or panic, from the feeling of slitted icy eyes on me.

I fell once again into the darkness. A voice filled my head.

 _'Do you want help?'_ It asked.

The sound of scaled scraping against tile. Strong muscled wrapped around my arms.

 _'You know that all it would take is to merge with me. I could help. We could seek revenge against those who wronged you.'_

'No. I won't give in again.' I growled back, 'I don't trust you.'

 _'We are bound. You can't escape me, and I can't escape you. You will give in eventually. And if you think about it, this body will die if you don't let me help._ ' It hissed back.

'So? Then it will all end.'

 _'You and I are meant to rule the underground. We are meant to be king. You know this just as much as I do._ ' It chucked, _'We can never truly die. We will be reborn so we can rule again.'_

The snake began to laugh again, _'Accept it. You are not normal. You never have been. You were trained to be a killer and born to be a king. Let me help you.'_

I resisted the temptation that filled me. I couldn't. If I give in, I might hurt someone that I care about. I couldn't give up the average life that I tried so hard to create.

I opened my eyes, back in the cage once more. It was still small, but the voices of my friends even reached me. The walls around me began to close in again, and bile rose in my throat.

My eyes snapped shut. This time, I could see the cold blue eyes staring at me.

'Get us out.' I hissed at it angrily.

I felt his power and bloodlust fill me. We stared at the edges of the cage together, looking for a weak point.

The door, we could tell it was a door because the locking mechanism was there, looked mailable enough to break.

We analysed it, curled up and lunged at it.

The metal creaked and bent, but stayed resilient. We shoved against it again, and this time, it sprang open with a loud crack. We tumbled gracefully out, using what was left of our momentum. Fresh warm air filled out lungs and warmed out scales.

I studied out surroundings for a moment before a voice broke through our thoughts.

"Mind helping us out?"

I looked over to the voice and saw a stack of large dog kennels lining the wall. Karma and Bitch-sensei's were facing me. I took another deep breath and focused on controlling my emotions. The python faded back into my head, letting me have full control.

 _'Call whenever you need me._ ' The scales on my skin faded away, and when I licked my lips, the fork in my tongue was gone.

I returned to the moment at hand. Karma was staring at me impatiently. I walked over and unlocked his cage. He stretched when he was out, and turned to me, "Thanks."

Soon, the entire class and our two teachers were free.

"How did you break out of that?" Itona asked, staring at the cage I had been in.

I flushed and looked away, "The door was made of weak metal, and the hinges were broken. With enough force applied, it broke."

"Really now?" Karma said as he raised an eyebrow.

Karasuma-sensei placed a hand in my shoulder as I silently began to panic, "Karma, enough questions. Nagisa is smart, and I'm sure that even if that weren't how he got out, he would have found another way. Now, let's see if we can find a way out of this room."

I glanced around the room. It felt familiar, and silent laughter filled my head again. The rest of the class began to search the room.

I hesitated for a moment longer. I walked to one of the walls and ran a hand along it. My eyes landed on a slightly off-white colour that didn't match the rest of the walls. Then it clicked.

This looked very similar to my aunt's basement. The one that she tortured people in to get answers. My eyes flew to the centre of the room. Blood was stained against the floor. Bitch-sensei was studying it.

My breath caught in my throat. What was my brother thinking? Did he honestly believe that our aunt would help him? She made it objectively clear when the entire family had visited her that she favoured Nagisa over the rest of them. I pulled myself from the reeling form of my thoughts.

I walked to the door, tapping lightly against it to see if it was rigged. Then I ran my hand across it. Finally, I pulled on the hidden handle. It was hidden, along with the door that almost no one who entered could ever find their way out.

The door slid open to reveal a hallway. There was a gasp next to me and two men lept in front of the door, both with guns in their hands.

My eyes widened, and I slammed it shut.

I turned back to the class. They were all staring at the door.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"At least we found an exit," Karma grumbled.

Class 3-E surrounded the door, and I opened it again, making sure that no one in the class could see it, not that it would have mattered in the long run.

The door opened once more to the same hallway. The two guards were still standing in the same spot. They began to open fire as soon as the door was cracked all the way.

The man to the left gasped. He pulled his gun back and holstered it, "John stop. That's Mast-"

The other shoved him away, "Your gonna make Master Ryoma mad at us."

Anger filled me again. It was not my own, but it still filled me. I took a step forwards. The class behind me gasped in surprise, and both guards turned to me and took a step back.

I glanced at my arms and saw that the scales had come back.

The snake inside slithered to the edge of my mind for the second time that day, _'That should pay for trying to harm their king.'_

A snakelike hiss escaped me, and the two men dropped to their knees. The one still holding a gun dropped it.

"Master, we apologise. Had we known it was you, we would not have obeyed Master Ryoma."

'One of the rights gets to live. He recognised us. I'm not going to kill both, alright?' I warned the snake.

 _'Very well.'_

We tilted our head to the side, another hiss whispering into the air. The man on the left swallowed and rose to his feet nervously. He backed away into the shadows in the hallway.

We stalked forewards silently. The man still on his knees let out a whimper. Blood bubbled from his throat crimson streams. When the scent of blood filled our senses, the room around us flickered until it was red, and then back to the present white.

The guard we attack was lying dead on the ground. The other guard was still watching from the shadows.

'Take his body away and burn it. Then tell us where we can find the foolish false king Ryoma.' We commanded.

He nodded, taking assured steps forward to drag John's body off. He disappeared down the hallway, and I tried to shove at the snake. I was starting to drown in its bloodlust, which was kinda ironic because his bloodlust was my own.

I tried to ask him to leave, and he just stared at me with amusement. I shoved against him mentally, but he stood firm. Finally, I threw myself into him. We merged together for a second, and then he pulled away with a satisfied hiss.

My body collapsed to the ground when I gained full control. I began to cough. Blood frothed up in my throat, and I curled into a ball of pain. The bloodlust filling my senses and turning everything red.

A whimper rose in my throat. There was a shuffle, and I felt a warm hand lay against my forehead.

"I never would have guessed you were a part of the royal family of the underground." The blond teacher said as she brushed my hair back.

I sighed in relief at the feeling of her hand on my forehead. The black overwhelmed me, and I faded.

* * *

This **is another entry of the Red Notebook. I had no clue what I was doing when I wrote this other than I was incredibly bored.**

 **Review to tell me what you think.**

 **~Bittersweet Treats**

 **2926/2989**


	2. Karasuma's Lession

**This is not a central part of the story. I just found this paper under my bed. I think it was supposed to explain how Nagisa transforms. Anyways, enjoy whatever this is.**

* * *

Karasuma sighed as he watched his students gather. He glared at Koro-sensei when the yellow octopus flashed to his side with an ice cream cone in his hand.

"Alright, class. Today is not going to be a normal day. I want to discuss more assassination. So please, take a seat." He barked at the students.

The class all started at him confused, but they sat down.

"As you all know, every assassin has a strength. Each assassin excels at something other assassins might not. Distance shots, camouflage. Just as every person excels at something, someone else may not. Becuase of this, each person's bloodlust takes a different form as well."

He paused to make sure that the students were keeping up, "The native Americans in America said that each person's bloodlust was their spirit guide. The more vicious the bloodlust, the more dangerous the animal. It also had to deal with how people presented themselves in front of others. Most people that have a way with words and are often thought they can convince people of anything usually have a bird-like form. "

Nakamura raised her hand, "Sensei, what shape does your bloodlust take?"

"It usually takes the form of a wolf. I suppose this is because I am a soldier for the government. The shape of your bloodlust can also change based on experiences. There is only one instance that I can think of where the bloodlust of a person never changes, and that is natural born killers. They are born with a specific bloodlust that cannot change, and their personality is usually shaped around what form it takes. This also gives them a special ability. I believe that Koro-sensei had it before he became an octopus, but I cannot say for sure."

He turned to the teacher. Koro-sensei was leaning back in his chair with a drink in his hand, the ice cream gone. Karasuma had no doubt that he had been appearing and disappearing from his side to gather things to relax as he had been lecturing the class.

"Wh-oh. Actually, no. I mean, natural born killers are extremely rare. Mostly because the nature of a human is malleable. It really just depends on chance." He said when he noticed that Karasuma-sensei was looking at him.

The PE teacher turned back to the students, "This ability allows them to transform their body. They become more animalistic. That is because bloodlust is the natural need to survive. The base code that lays within each living creature. When they transform though, they are closer to the animalistic instincts of the form their bloodlust takes. That means if I was a natural born killer, and my bloodlust took the form of a wolf, I would become more wolfish. I would growl and crave raw meat, and attack as a wolf would. If you ever see something like this, stay as far away as possible. Of course, because they are so rare, I do not think that it would happen."

The bell rang from the main campus, signifying the end of class. The students all got up and went to change out of their gym clothes. Karasuma watched them go. His eyes trailed to Nagisa and Karma, walking side by side. If anyone in the class had a bloodlust like that, it would be one of those two.

* * *

 **Wow. This is short, but I wanted to put it in to answer any questions that some people may have. Um...bye?**

 **~Bittersweet Treat**


End file.
